Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Sage of Kuoh
by Issei Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Naruto is ripped from his world and ends up in the land of DxD. He will meet all the normal characters from the manga/anime and this will probably be where I introduce OC's. Definitely a Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about the delay on my other story, my computer did an update restart durring the night and wiped what I had written. While trying to come up with what I had written again I started watching DxD again and this story came to mind, I just hope I can do everything justice.**

 **"Bijuu/Demon/Sacred Gear Speaking"**

 **'Bijuu/Demon/Sacred Gear Thinking'**

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto or Highschool DxD, the only things I lay claim to are any OC's and the story line.**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival and Meetings**

Walking down the street we see a tall blonde man that appears to be in his late teens. His hair is wild and spiky with a couple of longer bangs that frame his face. His cerulean blue eyes show a lot of mirth as does the crooked smile playing on his lips. He's wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, black slacks, white button up shirt that he left open, black blazer with the sleeves rolled up half way, and to finish it off, what appears to be black and white mid top sneakers. Anyone that would recieve a kick from him however would swear the toes are made of steel, which they are.

He's been here for about two weeks now, and in that time he's gotten himself a job as an assistant instructor at a martial arts studio, met several interesting people, saved a couple of stray cats, and kicked a gangs ass for messing with some of the girls that come to the classes he teaches. With his smile getting wider, he thinks back to when he first got here to Kuoh and some of the interesting people he's met.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"Oh man, what the hell hit me, a runaway train?" he groans out as he opens his eyes and feels pain all over._

 _ **'Don't know Kit, but we're not in the Elemental Nations any more,'**_ _Kurama says to him once he gets his bearings back after looking around at this new place he landed in._

 _'Oh man am I glad you're still with me Kurama-chan, but the girls are gonna kick my ass for disappearing like that," he says back to the very sexy vixen in his head. Said vixen sweatdropped that that was the first thing that popped into his head, although she did agree._

 _'This place feels off Kurama-chan, nature is fighting itself and the energy here is different from chakra, more spiritual in nature.' Now that got her attention as she felt it too when he reached out with his senses and felt several kinds of energy, some a lot stronger than others. What really caught her attention though was the youkai they both felt nearby. Thinking about that first, Naruto headed in that direction to see if it was friendly like the Bijuu in his head or an enemy like Isobu was at first._

 _Upon arriving where he felt the energy he finds three girls and a boy together. One of the girls was a red head that would rival his mother in beauty but had a chest that would make Samui jealous. Another was a black haired girl that was equal in bueaty to the red head, but had a chest to make Tsunade obaa-chan jealous. The last girl was a petite little thing with white hair. While smaller in all demensions than the other two, hers was a great beauty as well, though it was hidden under a cold emotionless exterior._

 _The only boy of the group is what could only be called a pretty boy. Seeing that, it made Naruto think about his brother in all but blood Sasuke. While the boy was a looker, he had nothing on the brooding looks of the Uchiha, though he was more openly friendly than Sasuke was if the smile and sparkle in his eyes was anything to go by._

 _Dropping down from his perch that he was on, the blonde man starteld the girls and boy causing them to get into a fighting stance. He just smiled at them and stated listing off things that were wrong with their stances, starting with the girl he felt youkai from, "You're stance is all wrong, leaving you wide open to side attacks. You need to turn more to your strong side while keeping your weaker side in the lead to provide for blocks and quick counters." He then turned to the boy who now held a sword, "While that stance is great for fast attacks and an all out offense, it leaves your legs wide open to a faster opponent or someone good in hand to hand combat. You need to hold it down more so you can cover an all around defense or someone will take you out fast." He the turns to the brunette and red head, "You two are wide open all around. You need to learn a weapon or hand to hand combat to cover yourself while casting your energy attacks, otherwise, someone can slip up behind you and take you out."_

 _As if to prove his point, the shadow clones he created away from the group before dropping down took each of them down before they knew what was going on by hitting the weaknesses he listed off to each of them. Shaking his head with the smile still on his face he speaks up again after dispelling the clones. "If I had been an enemy, you all would be dead right now. As it is, though, I have no idea where I am, who might be a friend or who might be an enemy. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I tend to just go by Uzumaki as it's a habbit from my youth and having to keep who my father was a secret." While he's talking he walks around and helps each of them up from the ground, all of them eyeing him warrily._

 _The red head speaks up first, "My name is Rias Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory, and these people with me are part of my peerage. My_ _ **[Queen]**_ _Akeno Himejima, my_ _ **[Knight]**_ _Kiba Yuuto, and my_ _ **[Rook]**_ _Koneko Toujou. As for you saying you have no idea where you are, could you possibly explain what you mean by that." As she listed of her peerage members names they offered a bow, a wave or a nod to Naruto._

 _He chuckles while scratching the back of his head, "Well, I'm not in my home any more. My home is nowhere near as technologically advanced as this place. The only place that was even close was Snow Country where Yuki-hime lived with it's trains and cars or Water country with it's boats. Don't get me wrong, we had electricity, tvs, video cameras, and things like that, but nothing on this scale. Hell the tallest buildings we had weren't half as tall as some of the apartment buildings I saw while my clones were doing recon." These statements gets looks of astonishment from all four of them, even the stoic Koneko._

 _Rias shook her head to clear it of the wonder of his statements, "What you're talking about describes Japan about one hundred years ago. They were trying to stay away from the Western influence, but as you can see, they let it in then ran rampant with it."_

 _Naruto looked at her in confusion, "Japan, never heard of it. Where I come from, everything was a country on one large continent that was called the Elemental Nations. The five major countried were Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning, while there we numerouns smaller countries like Rain, Waterfall, Snow which became Spring and Demon to name a few. By the names you can tell what their weather was like or what they dealt with all the time." These statements got even more astonished looks, especially from Rias cause it sounded like one of her Anime or Manga she loved so much._

 _With wide eyes she looked at him and said in awe, "What you just described sounds like one of the Anime I love, even though it's mostly action called Oturan: The Way of the Leaf." Now it was Naruto's turn to look astonished, cause that was his name backwards as well as the name of his village._

 _Laughing a deep, rich laugh, before getting himself under control, he speaks up again, "Let me guess. This guy Oturan comes from a village called Konohagakure in Hi No Kuni, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. He acts like an idiot to get attention, screams about being Hokage all the time, is the deadlast of his graduating class, loud, brash, boastful and seems like he's as stupid as a stump in all things, especially about the fairer sex." This is getting nods from Rias who eats it up while Naruto laughs again and Kurama is thinking_ _ **'If he had lost his mother and father that night, that could have been Naruto-kun right there.'**_ _After getting control of himself again, Naruto gives her a big smile, "While I might not be Oturan, that's where I came from, though I was far from the deadlast, had figured girls out by the time I hit puberty, never screamed about being Hokage but did have that as a dream of mine, was trained by my parents as well as Kakashi nii, Yugao-nee, Gai Sensei, who was a really strange man, Ero Sannin, Tsunade oba-chan and many others." These last statements were too much for Rias and she fainted. Seeing her go down, Naruto blurred with pure speed and caught her with a sweatdrop forming while looking at the others, "Let me guess. I just named a lot of the people this Oturan was trained by or knew at least." This got nods from all three._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Naruto chuckles at the memory as he gets closer to his new school, shaking his head about Rias' antics and wanting to hear about what he went through there to compare the manga and anime to his life. While it was all different from what he went through, all the important events were there in the story and show.

Clearing his head of those thoughts, he turned to another encounter he had with the strangest man he's met since coming here, and that's saying a lot.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Naruto was leaving the martial arts studio and sensed someone following him. Whoever it was was good, with remaining hidden, but he could still feel their energy. Silently making a clone a short distance away and then replacing himself with it, Naruto walke up a short building and stood on the roof to watch the man. Other than the blonde bangs at the front of the mans almost black hair, there was nothing that screamed odd about him._

 _Keeping to the roof tops, Naruto followed the man fallowing his clone till they came to a park fountain where the clone went up in smoke. This caused the man to tense then chuckle when he felt the sharp edge against his throat, knowing he was caught out and off guard._

 _"Now that we're here, how about you telling me why you were following me my good man." This came out in a pleasant tone, but the blade didn't waver a bit against his throat._

 _"Well, I've been feeling this strange energy here the past couple of days and wanted to come check it out for myself. The names Azaezel by the way." The blade didn't move as the blonde behind him chuckled._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I was wondering when I would meet a Fallen Angel since I've met devils and Youkai now. I have to say though, you look like a scruffy perverted old man to me, not at all what you would expect the leader of the Grigori to look like." As he was saying this Naruto took the blade from the mans neck and stood there with a smile as he turned around to look at him._

 _Azaezel had a comic look on his face, a smile, a grimace, his eye was twitching and he was trying to hold back a laugh as well from the comliments/insults the young man gave him. "Damn kid, I don't know whether to laugh, cry, be happy or pissed at what you said. Ah to hell with it, lets go some place to have a chat and a drink."_

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Naruto had to hold back a laugh at that memory. Azaezel was a crackpotted pervert alright. But, he was an extremely intelligents crackpotted pervert. He and Naruto met up once a week to talk about all kinds of things, play arcade games, or try to drink themselves into oblivion.

Chuckling again about the cooky man, Naruto thinks about his final meeting with a really sweet blonde and her brother.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Naruto was once again leaving work when he spotted a couple of blondes being harassed by the local gang who he had already put down for messing with his female students after a class. Shaking his head at their idiocy he walks over and clears his throat to get their attention. The gangs eyes all widen as Naruto lets a viscious smirk come to his face before speaking. "Unless you all want some more of what you got a couple days ago for picking on my students, I suggest you beat feet and stay clear of this area. Otherwise, instead of being sent away with bruises and bloody noses, I'll get nasty and break things." This sent all twenty of the guys scrambling as fast as they could to get out of there._

 _Shaking his head at the idiots Naruto turns to the two and gives them a genuine smile," Sorry about those guys. Seems they think becuase they have colored hair and wear leather they can pick on anyone not like them." He turns to leave the pair when a soft hand reaches out and catches his. He turns back to see what's going on and sees the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, which makes Kurama start grumbling in his head._

 _The woman who caught his hand was about six inches shorter than his six foot two inches. She had hair more golden than his, eyes that could stop a mans breath, and a face that could stop his heart with it pale skin, full lips, aqualine nose, and heart shape. His eyes tried to stay on her face, but his head said look at the rest of her, and he did. She had an hour glass figure with a narrow waist, nice wide hips and what he had to assume were long silky legs as she was wearing a white pant suit. As his eyes travelled back up to meet hers, they caught a slight hint of cleavage from her snowy white shirt and he could tell just from that that she had a set of double d's or maybe even E cups._

 _Shaking his head to clear out thoughts that Jiraiya would have praised him for, Naruto blushes as bit, which is something he hasn't done since all the girls decided to sleep naked with him the first time after he'd made love to each of them seperately. "Sorry about that, but you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'm married to seven very beautiful women, at least I was before I ended up here." He muttered that last part sadly, not knowing if he would ever get home to see them or his children he doesn't know about._

 _The woman smiles at the compliment then frowns at what he said, thinking he offended her and not knowing of the customs of this world yet he clears his throat to catch her attention and explain before she gets more upset and walks away. "I'm not from this world. In the world I'm from, the last heir of a clan had to take multiple wives to ensure that his clan lived on. I was the last living male heir to the two clans, even though I had sisters, so it was my responsibilty to make sure both clans lived on and I loved each of them with all my heart."_

 _This got a smile from her and the man he had to assume was her brother before she spoke, "Ah yes, I've heard of that practice from fuedal japan and a few other countries as well. Some still practice it, though it's more fround upon now than it was then. I don't know why though, yes marraige is sacred, you should always cherrish the one you love, but the human heart is a strange thing and can love many people for the simplest reasons." This kind of shocks her brother, but he has to agree with it himself, they've both seen it many times and know that humans aren't really meant to be maligamists as they're nature tends to be polygamist through and through._

 _Naruto's face heats up at hearing her voice and he asks without thinking, "Are you and Angel? You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." This causes the two to stiffen which Naruto catches and he shakes his head and chuckles, "Me and my big mouth. So you are then," this gets two nods as Naruto just smiles at them. "I take it you're the two that has been following me the past couple of days and nights," again more nods and Naruto holds his hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service."_

 _The man walks up to take his hand but the woman beats him to it since she's closer, "Gabriel, and this is my brother Michael." This catches Naruto, though he doesn't show it as he bows over her hand and delivers a light kiss to it before taking her brothers and giving it a firm shake._

 _"So Heavens top brass since the big man is gone." This causes their eyes to widen and he chuckles and answers the unspoken question. "Get Azaezel to drinking and he'll spill the beans. Not to worry though, I'm a shinobi and we know how to keep our mouths shut."_

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Their conversation continued long into the night, speaking of many things. Like Azaezel, either Gabriel or Michael would meet with him once a week to learn more about him while he was learning about them. He had asked if this worlds afterlife and his were connected, but never got a definite answer. 'Ah well, if you're up there jiji, even though we never met, I just want to say thank you for saving my mom and dad when I was born.' This caused Kurama to stir and wonder why Naruto wasn't pushing like he normally would for answers. She shakes it off and goes back to her nap.

Naruto is now outside the gates to the school for his first day in class. Rias had helped him come up with a background, get the papers he needed and get enrolled in school. He appears to in his late teens, but in all reality, he just turned twenty three before he got warped here. The reason for this is he unlocked hid bloodlines, all of them. His fathers side was a high speed and manuverability bloodline that allows them both to use Hiraishin. His mothers, well that was more complicated. He can use the chains, but he can also make weapons. He got the normal longevity all Uzumaki do. He also got the biggest surprise of them all, he unlocked the Rinnegan which was later upgraded by Hagaromo to the RinneSharingan. Thanks to all this, plus having Kurama in him he is litterally immortal now. He can die if he is damaged bad enough, but it will take a lot to kill him as he and his enemies in the Fourth Great Ninja War found out.

Clearing his head of everything but what's about to happen today, he walks through the gates and spots Rias, Akeno and Koneko waiting for him. His grin turns into a crooked smile as he walks up to them," Going to show me around today ladies?"

Rias smiles while Akeno giggles and Koneko just says in her monotone, "We would Naruto sempai, but I think the student council might get upset, so we will show you to them." This gets a nod from Naruto who rubs her head like he's rubbing between a set of ears which causes her to blush a bit before she leans into his hand for more.

"Alright Neko-chan lead the way and remember, don't be afraid of who you are, it will only hurt you in the long run. Also, smile more, it will make you even more beautiful than you already are." Koneko nods, then blushes up a storm as she leads him inside and Rias and Akeno follow, meeting up with Kiba inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Now that I have two storied going, I'm going to split weeks working on them. One week will be all about Sage, the other will be Greatest.**

 **"Bijuu/Demon/Sacred Gear Speaking"**

 **'Bijuu/Demon/Sacred Gear Thinking'**

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto nor DxD. The only think I claim credit for is the story line and any OC's that may crop up.**

 **Chapter 2: Sona, School, Perverts, Sage Arts**

The girls lead Naruto to a room marked Student Council and Rias knocked. As soon as she did a feminine voice called out enter and they did. Once inside Naruto looked around and saw most of the council was out accept for two girls and a boy. One of the girls was slender with small perky breasts and a figure to suit. All in all she was quite the looker and the glasses she wore seemed to enhance her beauty as the did to the other girl in the room. This one was quite filled out, although not Akeno filled out, she wasn't small in the chest area by any means. The guy was a bit on the average, no one you would really notice in a crowd if you weren't looking for him.

As they got close, Naruto locked eyes with Sona and a smirk appeared on his face. Sona on the other hand frowned when she saw this and made Rias wonder what she was frowing about. With a completely straight face now Naruto turned to Rias and said, "You were really mean the other day Rias-chan. Sona doesn't look anything like a troll at all. As a matter of fact, if I had to compare her to something I would say a wood nymph or maybe a naiad." Hearing this Sona's head snapped to Rias who went wide eyed, while Akeno had a hand over her mouth, Kiba was looking on shocked, Koneko's lips twitched, the big breasted girl was frowning and the guy saw sputtering trying to say something to defend Sona. As soon as Sona started to speak though Naruto started laughing while holding his stomach, drawing another frown from Sona, "Oh man, you should have seen your faces. I'm gonna have to remember to do that to someone else in the future but use a different creature." This caused Akeno to giggle, Koneko to smile, Kiba to chuckle, Sona smiled a bit, the guy was starring daggers at Naruto and the other girls lips were now twitching while Rias bonked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for Rias-chan."

Rias was now frowning at him big time, "Next time you want to pull a prank, wait till my brother shows up and leave my friends alone." This statement got a snicker from Koneko, more giggles from Akeno, a head shake from Kiba and Sona, while the other girl looked on with a smirk and the guy was looking like a fish out of water.

Naruto looked at him and said too easy before looking back to Sona and holding his hand out with a bright smile," The name's Naruto Uzumaki miss Sona. Rias here has told me a bit about you and your sister. Next time she comes to see you let me know, I might have something in my bag of tricks for her." She took his hand and shook it while smiling and the smile grew really big at his last statement.

"I'll be sure to let you know Naruto-san. Since Rias has told you about me I assume you're of the supernatural kind yourself." This got a nod and headshake from him with an I'll explain later to which she nodded. "Any way, I'm Sona Sitri, this is my **[Queen]** Tsubaki Shinra and one of my **[Pawn]** s Saji Genshiro." Naruto nodded to Saji while shaking Tsubaki's hand and Sona continued, "While I would normally have one of my people show you around, since you share classes with Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki and myself all day, we can all go before the bell rings." This got a smile and nod from Naruto while Sona went back to her morning paper work.

 _ **...Line Break...**_

Naruto was lead by the four older girls to homeroom and told to wait outside till he was called in. He waited about five minutes before the teacher showed up and he introduced himself to her with the background story Rias gave him of studying abroad. The teacher nodded then went inside, "Class, we'll be having a new student joining us today. Be sure to welcome him and help him get settled in." This peaked the interest of the girls and made the guys wonder if it was another pretty boy coming in to ruin what little chances they already had with the girls.

Naruto walked in and up to the front of the class after closing the door. He kept his head down till he turned around to hide most of his face. Once he turned though all the girls, even Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki had to control their expressions. Why you may be wondering, well Naruto dropped the henge and his whisker marks were now showking through giving him that bad boy appeal instead of the pretty boy appeal. Wearing a crooked grin that just added to that fact, he waited till the class calmed down and gave a bow, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all get along." The girls were all blushing at the sound of his voice, a hint of roughness in with a soft spoken low tenor or high barritone, while the guys were all scowling and thinking of ways to get rid of this new threat.

"Nice to meet you Mister Uzumaki, if you don't mind, can you take that seat in front of Miss Gremory." With a smile and a nod to the teacher Naruto went straight over to Rias and sat down in the seat in front of her still wearing his crooked grin. Now that the teacher saw his looks she had to fight a blush herself, especially since she was almost ten years his senior, or so she thought.

Once everyone got settled down she took role then started class, as she was their first hour teacher for Social Studies. She would call on Naruto quite often to see where he was in his studies and he would answer correctly all the while thinking 'thank Kami for shadow clones.' His day was pretty much like this till lunch time with the math and English teachers doing the same. His English was flawless with no accent like he had been speaking it since birth, and his knowledge in math made the teacher wonder if the kid was a mathmatical genious, since he had sprang some questions from college level on him and he got the answers right.

Naruto was walking down the halls now with Rias and Akeno on one side and Sona with Tsubaki on the other heading to the cafeteria. All the girls were looking at the new guy while blushing, all but one second year with her brown hair in a bride and her specticalled eyes wide as she was scanning his size. Naruto looked at her and shook his head before walking over to her and clearing his throat, "My face is up here miss. I'd appreciate it if you told no one what you saw with those special eyes of yours." Her face lit up like a stop light at his words and she nodded like her head was about to fall off before he turned and went back to join the girls to continue the tour he was receiving before going to eat.

As they continued down the hall, Naruto noticed the stares he was getting from the guys, well all but five as Kiba and Saji joined their respective kinds as did several girls Naruto had to assume was with the student council. The other three boys were a balb guy with ears that seemed to want to flap and fly him away, a black haired boy with glasses that was eyeing all the girls like he could read their measurements, and a brunette that had a slight nose bleed that was watching all the boobs bounce and sway as the girls moved down the hall. Once again Naruto shook his head, but instead of going to talk to them like he did with the girl, he locked eyes with each of them with a sinister smirk that said "Knock it off you perverted bastards or you'll regret it." This look caused the boys to take a step back and shudder in fear for a minute before Naruto and his tour group were down the hall and starting down the steps for the ground floor.

As they were walking his was listening to what was being said. Sona and Tsubaki were pointing out the second and first year classes as well a where he needed to go after lunch for science. The walked to the entry way and pointed out the gymnasium and other sports areas like the track, tennis court and baseball fields that could be used in P.E.. After this they led him to the cafeteria and everyone had lunch, and since it had been so long for him, Naruto ended up getting something like six large ramen bowl tickets, each a different flavor and walked up to get his lunch. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy as he walked over to join the girls and guys of the Student Council and Occult Research Club. Once he sat down and picked up his chopsticks he looked around and noticed all the stares he was getting, in a deadpan voice with a blank face he said, "What, never seen any body that likes to eat ramen before?" With that he started eating as everyone else went back to their own food and he chatted with both groups till lunch was over and science class was about to start.

Once again, the science teacher was wondering about this new student. She had done the same thing as the match teacher and slipped in some college level questions and the blonde had gotten the perfectly right and even expanded farther than what she thought he could. With the knowledge he was showing to those two alone they figured he was either a genious, a prodigy, or someone that just loved knowledge and wanted to have as much as possible to help him decide on where to go in the future.

History class was a novelty for Naruto, as Japans, and the worlds, was so similar to his own world that it was funny. He listened to the teacher talking about the different periods of history and what they would be studying for this semester as well as the begining lecture about something called the Shogun and Samurai. This caught Naruto's attention and he though back to Mifune, a great swordsman and true samurai in his own rights. The teacher continued talking about this then brought in Ninja and Ronin. The ninja of this world used more slight of hand and assassination techniques than anything that Naruto had learned, although they were all great sword masters too. The Ronin here though were different, although they were disgraced Samurai like back home, they still had their ethics and a code, the ones back home would do whatever it took to survive, while the ones here wouldn't do anything against their code or that made their ethics look weakened.

P.E. was actually the hardest class Naruto had. Why is this you're asking. It's quite simple really, he had to hold back with all his will power not to overwelm and overawe everyone thanks to all his physical training from home. Even without using chakra he was doing almost impossible feats. He cleared the long jump pit completely, the high jump he soared over like an eagle floating on air, the 100 meter dash was completed in six seconds flat. Every thing he did was showing him to be a top notch athalete on top of him already showing to be a prodigy in math and science. He knew some would question this, while others would over look it. He shook his head while thinking of a seal he could use to supress his abilities more so as not to over shadow everyone so much then went to take a shower after class was over.

He turned off the shower, draped his towel over his head, closed his eyes and turned around while drying his hair only to hear a gasp. Moving the towel out of the way of his face with his eyes still closed, he turned in the direction of the gasp with a smile on his face, "You know, if I were a girl and you a guy, I'd be beating you to a bloody pulp right now. As I'm not and you're a girl, I hope you're getting a good eye full right now, cause it may be the last time you see this." His voice never really got cold, but the undertones were there as he was speaking. His eyes snapped open and were slitted red orbs of anger before he saw who it was. Standing there was none other than Rias herself, and instead of looking below his waist, she was looking at his chest where a fist sized scar was over where his heart is. His face turned a bit red at seeing her there with him in this state of undress so he turned back around and she gasped again seeing what could only be the exit wound of the scar from the front. He hastily dried off leaving his hair damp and got dressed as quickly as possible before walking out the door to the shower room with Rias hot on his tail and the other girls looking between the two of them before taking off as well.

As they were all walking with Naruto out front, some talking and giggling could be heard from behind some bushes near the Kendo Clubs female changing area. Naruto, having travelled with Jiraiya and recognizing the perverted giggling, burst through the bushes and proceeded to stare at the backs of the three idiots from earlier. After letting them get close to actually peeping after talking themselves up for it while the other girls watched to see what would happen, Naruto cleared his throat causing the boys to turn. All three jumped and turned to see who it was, seeing the new guy there their eyes went wide and they tried to run off. What happened next doesn't bear repeating, but all over the school girly screams with the smacks of flesh on flesh and the heavy thuds of feet meeting torsos was heard. When it all ended, the girls of the Kendo club were there looking at three unconscious boys hanging from a tree stripped naked with the words I AM A PERVERT, PLEASE HELP ME painted on their chests with bruises all over them. They were hung by their ankles with their legs spread open for easy shots to the nuts. Seeing the girls the boys were about to peep on standing their, a viscious smirk crossed Naruto's face and he slapped the boys back to the world of the living. He then turned back to the kendo club girls and said, "Here ladies, a little gift from me to you. If there's one thing I hate more than a rapist, it's a pervert, so don't go easy on them." With that he turned and walked away and the screams and smacks started all over again, sending chills up the spines of all the guys, even the non perverts.

As they were walking out of the gate, Rias laid a hand gently on Narutos arm and he stopped and turned to her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Naruto reached a hand out and brushed her cheek catching her off guard. Sighing he said, "I take it Oturan has a scar like mine and you know where it comes from." This got a nod from her and he continued on, "Mine comes from my brother in all but blood Sasuke, I don't know if he got his the same way I did, but mine came from saving the life of someone that was close to both of us. She later became his wife and they have a daughter now. Somehow, an evil man managed to get controll of Sasuke and turned him against us in a big battle, but I managed to knock and talk sense into him and get him to see what he was doing was wrong. After that, the three of us and the rest of our friends managed to fight against this man and win the battle." Naruto then took his hand off her cheek and placed it on her head while looking into her eyes. As they stared at one another, Rias got lost in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her forehead snapping her back to the present with a blush. Chuckling he turned to walk off before speaking again, "Neko-chan, I'm going to practice my sage arts, would you like to come with me?"

This statement caused all the girls to freeze in place while Koneko looked on with a bit of fear before nodding to him. He smiled and reached out to pet her head like a cats before turning and going to a secluded spot in a nearby forest. Once there he took of his jacket, uniform shirt, undershirt and shoes and sat them next to a tree. All the girls were sporting blushed while Kiba was just watching him to see what he would do and Saji was nashing his teeth at the blonde Adonis. Once he was dressed to his liking, Naruto sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes while speaking to Koneko. "Don't be afraid of who or what you are Neko-chan. Sit down here with me and I will walk you through the stages and help you keep control." Koneko shakily walked over to sit across from him and closed her eyes as well. "Reach out with your senses, let nature's energy flow into you and mix it with your youkai and physical energy. If the mix is off two things can happen. If you draw it in the way I do, you can turn to stone, if you draw it in like a certain ancestor of mine did, you could go mad with the power. If you feel yourself starting to go mad, stop instantly, if you start turning to stone, you will get a light pat on the head to interrupt you concentration and you'll have to start over again. Either way, I will keep you saf until you can do it without my help." Now both of them sat there completely unmoving as they breathed slowly and blocked out all things around them and cleared their minds.

Within a minute Naruto's eyes opened and they were amber with a cross shaped pupil like a toads. Around his eyes it looked like someone had applied a red colored mascara and when he blinked, it was over his eye lids as well. He stood up and the power radiating off of him was enough to make even Sona and Rias back up in a little fear mixed with a shit ton of awe. Naruto stood near Koneko, watching over her and when he felt the energy trying to run rampant and cause her to go mad he would pet her head to break her concentration. As soon as she got calmed down again he would stop and watch her again, never letting her loose herself to the madness or turn into stone which started happening once or twice.

After about an hour of this Naruto spoke up again, "Neko-chan, I want you to come and practice this with me for an hour each day. The more you practice, the better you will become at identifying what it is that makes you angry and want to loose control. The better you get at spotting these things, the easier it will be for you to remain in control and the more help you will be to Rias and the rest of your friends." This got a nod from her while Rias and the others were listening intently to what he was saying.

Naruto then turned away from them and sighed a long, forlorn sigh. "I have two different sage modes Neko-chan. This next one may frighten you while that one was comforting to you. I want everyone to back up outside the ring of trees and watch. What ever you do, don't come near me until I say it's okay." These statements caused all of them to worry about Naruto, none moreso than Koneko though, especially if he was what he smelled like outside of toads. Once he felt them at a safe distance away, Naruto started drawing in nature energy while pouring out youkaiof an amber color. His body looked like it was on fire for about five minutes before the glow settled down and standing before them was a more feral looking being than what they were used to seeing.

His blonde hair had extended to his shoulder while getting wilder and developing red tips at the ends of the spikes. Two fox like ears protruded from his hair, while nine white tipped red tails waved around behind him. His normally bright blue eyes were now scarlet with slits for pupils and his finger and toe nails had become claw like. When he smiled at the girls his canines showed to be fang like now and his whisker marks had become more pronounced. When he spoke, his voice was raspy, almost like a growl, though the tone was kind, "This is what I call Fox Sage Mode. The only reason I have this is thanks to Kurama teaching me how to use her powers to gain it. While this has another mode called Foxfire Sage Mode, I won't be going into that, my mixed state I call GamaFire Sage Mode, or my final state of sage mode which allows me to pretty much bend reality to my will. I will however ask if you ladies would rather have a kunai or for me to draw the seal on your backs." His last statement got confused looks for a moment till Rias' eyes lit up.

"Can I see the kunai you're talking about before I make my decision?" This got a nod from Naruto who pulled out a try pronged kunai and held it up for all to see. Rias gasped and Sona's eyes went wide as she watched some of the Oturan series with Rias and knew what that kunai was for. Rias then spoke up, "I'll take the seal drawing for myself and let Akeno and Konkeo decide for themselves what they want." This got another nod from Naruto while Sona walked up with her hand out for the kunai.

Naruto handed her three, "One for you, one for Tsubaki, and one for you sister in case any of you need me for something or just want to talk. All you have to do is channel your energy into it and I will be there in a flash." This got a smile from Sona that he was willing to look out for her and her peerage as well as her sister even though he just met them today and hadn't met Serafall at all.

Naruto then turned around to see a bare breasted Koneko looking at him and he blushed, "Neko-chan, while I think they're nice, cover back up and we will go to my house where my sealing kit is and we can get you, Rias and I assume Akeno set up with the seals." This caused Koneko to blush herself as she put her shirt back on and her, Rias, Akeno and Kiba followed him to his house to get their seals drawn.


End file.
